redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Poems
I suppose most people like poems. I decided to start this article to let all people add some poetry about Redwall whenever they want. It is recommended to sign your name after each poem you do if you want credit for them. Ivanovsson 23:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Redwall acrostic Red stone makes this abbey Every season since Martin's time it has standed During the harvest, the planting and the swimming in the pond. When will Redwall come to an end? Not anytime soon. All comes to an end, but little stays around for as long as Redwall has so far. Little Dibbuns skip bed and showers when they can, unlike abbotts, abbesses and recorders. Large badgers are friends of the old Redwall Abbey Ivanovsson 23:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sometimes Redwall (a version of Sometimes me, but about Redwall) Sometimes I'm sturdy as a mountain. Sometimes I'm weak in certain spots as air. Sometimes I'm beautiful as a rain forest. Sometimes I'm ugly as Kotir. Sometimes I'm populated as London. Sometimes I'm abandoned as Atlantis. But all the time I'm Redwall, just that! Ivanovsson 23:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Martin the Warrior :::A young boy forced to serve a lord. :::''This Mouse of the North fought the Stoat for his sword. :::''While gaining new friends and also new foes. :::''As this young mouse fought his bloodrath arose. :::''Journeying south, he wandered far. :::''To the mountain Lord, who gave him a star. :::''The warrior saved the woodlanders all. :::''The wicked cat queen, by his sword, did she fall. :::''Now for his life, the battle became. :::''They needed him there to help and sustain. :::''He did heal but at a cost, the memories of his past were lost. :::''He traveled north to find his shore. :::''Recalling all the times before. :::''Within the thousand grains of sand. :::''Was that awful, barren land. :::''He heard the tale. He knew the end. :::''To them, a promise would he send. :::''That all was well, their vows made good. :::''To rest in peace, just as they should. :::''His story told. Told with a vow. :::''Martin the warrior would he be now. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Matthias :::''Still a young boy, but with warrior’s eyes. :::''A fighter they’d see when the need would arise. :::''True to his code, and true to his rhyme. :::''He was their hero, for it was his time. :::''Fighting for life, he strove to restore. :::''His great abbey to peace, and plenty once more. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mossflower wood :::''Leaves rustling in a gentle breeze. :::''Sun filtering through the branches high above my head. :::''The song of the birds ringing in my ears. :::''Sweet smelling herbs growing around me. :::''Trees tower over me. :::''Through countless storms and hardships they’ve endured. :::''This is Mossflower Wood. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Red Stone :::''The great redstone walls. :::''The blocks smooth to my touch. :::''Towering high above my head as they reach into the sky. :::''I see myself sitting with my back to the structure. :::''Breathing in the crisp, cool Mossflower air. :::''I hear laughter all around me. :::''I see our abbey defenders. :::''Standing straight and true. :::''Fearless as always. :::''I take a deep breath as my eyes close. :::''Slumber almost upon me. :::''Three words escape my lips as I drift away on the cool summer breeze. :::''Redwall. :::''My home. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) The River Moss :::''I walk along the edge of the river. Slipping effortlessly into the crystal waters. :::''The breath driven from me by the chill. :::''I resurface, gulping in fresh air to dive again. :::''Bubbles escaping my lips as I gape at the beauty around me. :::''Soft sands under my feet. :::''Swirling, eddying, water. :::''Smooth stones, worn down by time. :::''That is the River Moss. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Who am I :::''I was sculpted by the heavens. :::''Then sent here from above. :::''My steel glistening in the moon’s light. :::''This keen edge slicing through death. :::''Causing devastation and bloodshed. :::''Love and mercy lost to my blade. :::''Held to the warriors code I protect against evil. :::''I am the sword of Martin. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Redwall :::It rests in Mossflower wood :::where Kotir once stood. :::For all creatures to behold :::a fortress stands for seasons untold. :::from its sandstone walls colored in red, :::to the bell tower high over head. :::Redwall is known for harmony and peace, :::their hospitality and wonderful feasts. :::Though many have tried to conqure Redwall, :::and steal its tapastry from the Great Hall :::warriors have risen up when needed :::until the enemy is finally defeated. :::Matthias, Mariel, Triss, and Dannflor :::have done this, and so many more. :::From it's Abbots and Abbesses, recorders and cooks :::I won't tell it all incase you read the books. --Mariel of Redwall 17:10, 5 November 2008 (UTC) (it's not my best, but hey) These eyes (Note, this is sad) :::''These eyes have seen a lot of pain, :::Sorrow mourning and destruction :::I'm surprised I have stayed sane :::For now I am a dormant eruption :::I have seen comrades :::there very existence taken :::For their deaths I sing a sad senerade :::for inside I am violently shaken :::these eyes have seen :::the dark scars of war :::the nightmares so keen :::my eyes grow sore :::I have cried :::Many sad tears :::'for my mates mates who have died''' :::over the years :::For of my life I choose to rhyme :::I think and dread :::of those who have vanished o'er time :::their faces locked in my head :::These eyes '' :::''now tough and hard :::have seen through those lies :::and scarce let down their gaurd :::I pray for the day :::my eyes forbear to shine :::for in death I will say :::but two lines :::"my eyes, these eyes, are now to a rest. Forgiven the sin they have seen." Sambrook the otter Talk! 19:52, 26 October 2008 (UTC) The Slave Taken from my Red Tide (II) This poem was found etched into a wooden pole in the slave galley of the Sprayblade. :My paws are worn, :And my back is torn, :The lash has done this to me. :A familiar face, :In a hellish place, :Lost amid horrors at sea. :Her innocent eyes, :As blue as the skies, :Are wide with the horrors around. :They are brimming with tears, :And now it appears. :Her time has come to bow down. :So one day at sea, :That was when she, :Stopped rowing and cradled her head. :The lash then attacked, :Her frail little back, :And now my sister is dead. :My paddling has increased, :To the job of two beasts, :But my mind is not focused on that. :My dear little sister... :Oh God, I miss her. :My heart is the ground of combat. :My soul is stone dead, :My mind is stained red, :With her blood that sprayed on my face. :The waves are her grave, :She was even depraved, :Of a peaceful resting place. :I have no fear of hell, :I have my own little cell, :In this galley to which I am bound. :I have witnessed its worst, :My eyes have been cursed, :With the death and horror around. :She's out there somewhere... :In that watery nightmare. :In which we were both held. :Death is not far now, :I am starting to see how, :It grins at me from the shadows and yells. :I don't want to hang on, :The little life I still don, :My life is now a waning moon. :My dear little sister... :Yes, I still miss her, :But now...I know I will be with her soon. :I love you sis. -''Binty'' --Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Summer of the Scourge Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :::"His lust for battle, the power he sought. :::''The scourge had come upon them. :::''Against this force of doom they fought. :::''The scourge had come upon them. :::''A hunger for blood consumed his soul. :::''The scourge had come upon them. :::''Into their hearts he bore a hole. :::''The scourge had come upon them. :::''No warrior to defend them now. :::''No brave ones to be found. :::''To find a hero, they new not how. :::''One, who was strong and sound. :::''But soon they saw an orphaned son. :::''Standing taller than the rest. :::''Unto the battle, would he run. :::''While fighting to his best. :::''The warriot told of in the rhyme. :::''In code they found his name. :::''I-am that is, it was his time. :::''Still Matthias all the same." Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hidden for Him Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :::''From mountains far. :::''Forged by a Lord. :::''A shining star. :::''A hidden sword. :::''From blows you've delt. :::''And foes you've slain. :::''Secrete thy belt. :::''With shield its lain. :::''And now the last. :::''In cave concealed. :::''A guardian past. :::''Thy warrior's shield. :::''In Vane of Weather and Tomb of Stone. :::''Hide up thy treasures for him alone. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) The Armory Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :::"The breastplate made for a friend but worn by thee.'' :::'' Symbolising strength and dignity.'' :::'' A shirt of protection that no sword can get past.'' :::'' For hundreds of years they shall see it last.'' :::'' Where them with pride.'' :::'' But keep it in stride.'' :::'' For to these you owe your life."'' Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Lenora Taken from Lenora Longtail :::''"From rising suns. To fading stars. :::''A new day has begun. :::''But, no good shall come of this. :::''Nay, not till it's done. :::''Hearts will cry. :::''And tears will burn. :::''Even to the last. :::''Good friends shall die. :::''Though tide will turn. :::''You'll now learn of her past." Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hunted Hunter :''Heart pounding, paws thumping :''Leaves sounding out :''A whistle of air, body slumping :''Dead without a doubt :''Teeth bared in frustration :''Failed in its mission :''Struck too hard :''Too fast :''Merciful in its regard :''Not dead, still alive :''Blood running :''The woodlander survives :''By his cunning :''Lives to seek revenge :''To the one who had given :''A taste of death :''Heart pounding, paws thumping :''Woodlands silent :''A whistle of air, body jumping :''In remembrance of violent :''Deeds, atrocities committed :''Like lightning, blade flash :''Neck slitted :''Blood arcing in a wide splash :''Eyes, clouding up in memory Zaran Rhulain Talk! 01:16, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction